Twilight for Edward
by Youre.Kidding.Me
Summary: The first little bit of Twilight from Edward's pov. I won't be writing any more of what I have posted.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight: Edward's point of view

Well, today was...rather interesting... Although the others of my kind, had they been in my position, would have described it in a single word; Painful. During that one short hour (that seemed to last a lifetime might I add) I had to keep reminding myself not to drain her dry, that I was better than that. Even if a part of me didn't want to be. And that she I spoke of, is Isabella Swan; the new girl at Forks High, daughter to none other than Chief of police, Charlie Swan. That one hour, was pure torture. To smell a scent so incredibly delicious, to have that scent sitting right next to me, but have to resist it, was simply unbearable. Throughout that one lesson, that one single hour, thousands of ways to kill her flashed through my mind, all coming from the true vampire, no, the true demon within me. Each one of them brought with them a new thought of how her blood would taste to me, and each one of them made my throat burn more and more, so by the end of the lesson, it felt like my throat should be charred black all over. The only way I could refuse these thoughts, and stop them actually happening, was to pull pictures into my mind; Carlisle who had never judged me, who had always given me a choice, who would always forgive me, and respect my decisions; Esme, who had so much compassion in her that she would love me no matter what I did, like the perfect mother figure she is, and, finally, Chief Swan. She was the only family he had. It would destroy him if something were to happen to her, after having her stay with him after all these years.  
When I first saw her in the canteen, I hadn't thought much of her. I had seen her in the minds of almost every student sitting there, and wasn't exactly bothered about seeing the new girl. However, when she entered the room, I was slightly confused as to why she was mentally silent to me, something that had not happened to me before. , but I hadn't thought much of it. I simply made a mental note to talk to Carlisle about it tonight. But in Biology, just as she was coming to sit next to me, the fan blew her scent towards me. Everything changed. I hated her instantly, despised her even. Her smell was so intoxicating, that I thought she would ruin everything. This entire being I had created for myself. Gone. All because one human girl, that was no more than a child, smelt too incredible for her own good.  
As soon as the bell rang announcing the end of class, I left, struggling to keep a human pace. I was the first one out, so I took the opportunity to breathe in the clear air, air that was still untainted by her scent. That delicious scent. Just thinking about it made my throat burn and venom pool in my mouth. It also filled me an intense desire for it, and irritation at not being able to fully restrain myself, and keep composure. I made my way to my next lesson, planning on making a trip to the front office on the way to my car afterwards. Once that lesson was finished, a tediously boring hour later, I went to the front office, once again, struggling to keep a human pace. I had to get out of that lesson. I spoke to Ms. Cope, the receptionist, and tried my hardest to get her to let me switch classes. I even tried manipulating her thoughts; something I preferred to not do. I tried and tried, to no avail. While I was still trying to persuade her, I heard the door open. I wasn't paying attention to anyone's thoughts other than Ms. Cope's, so I didn't notice the lack of thoughts coming from this particular pupil. Someone rushed in from outside, bringing with her a tardy slip signed by her teachers, and a blast of arctic wind, blowing all scents towards me. Including _hers._ I grabbed the desk in front of me, possibly denting it. For once I didn't bother checking. I turned around slowly, grinding my teeth. I knew it was Bella Swan; I didn't need to turn around to confirm my suspicions, but I did anyways, glaring at her the whole time. This human could have caused me to kill everyone in that classroom back there. Here, however, there was only me, her and Ms. Cope. Instead of an entire class killed, just one other human. A fair trade. The demon inside me kept telling me to kill her now. It would be much quicker than if I had earlier... NO! I couldn't. I wouldn't. That would mean having to move again, something no one in my family wanted to do. She stared at me, her eyes full of fear, confusion and apprehension. I could only guess that it was caused by my stance. I was holding my breath so as not to breathe in her scent. Her luscious scent. Holding my breath was not something I liked to do often; it was uncomfortable.  
I half-ran half-walked out of the room, barely pausing to give Ms. Cope a half-hearted thanks on the way out. During that moment, I had never felt more irritated with myself. My irritation was caused by my lack of resistance; I had to hold my breath to not kill her. It shouldn't be as bad as that. It was never that bad before...


	2. Poll Notice

I have put a poll up on my profile – please vote!


End file.
